Unplugged
by XxXshirokuroXxX
Summary: A intelligent beta tester named Rima's story of her encounter with Silica, and of her final moments. Oneshot.


Unplugged

I have finally gotten my hands on SAO. Even as a beta tester, I still had to wait in line. Ridiculous.

But finally. I have been longing to return to this virtual world, where I can forget myself. To escape my daily reality. To stop being Tsukino Mari, and instead become the warrior, Rima.

I click the power button on the console, then lay on my back. I grasp the Nerve Gear and slide it onto my head.

User Name: Rima

Password:*********

I can see the digital pixel stacking up, forming the world I have come to adore. Stepping into the forum I look around with a smile. It is good to be back. I wonder what Kirito and the others are doing. I wonder if they are still on friends list.

Pulling up the menu I click on friends. It is empty. That's too bad. It isn't likely I will ever see them again, with the amount of people on this game. But there are plenty of new people to become friends with here.

I start walking towards the blacksmith shop I prefer, even though it is run by a *NPC.

It is too early for characters to set up shop yet.

Shaking my head, I find myself bumping into a younger girl who fell onto the ground.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry." I say, offering her my hand.

She looks at me for a moment, then takes my hand. I pull her up, "My name is Rima. I'm really sorry for that. I am such a klutz."

She smiles, "I'm Silicia. It's okay, I'm clumsy too."

"Its good to meet you. Hey, since I was a beta tester, why don't I show you all the good places to buy equipment and the best places to fight monsters. Its the least I can do." I smile at her.

"Really? You would do that for me? Thank you!" Silicia says, bowing.

People started giving me sideways looks.

"You don;t need to bow! Lets just go before all the decent equipment is bought."I say to her, turning down a street.

'H-hey, wait for me" Silicia calls as she rushes after me.

I stifle a giggle as she catches up to me.

I pause for a minute and pull up my menu. Scrolling down I check the time. It's 5 pm. I have to go and make supper for my dad and brothers.

"Hey Silica, I actually have to go. My father will ground me if I don't make supper for them. I'll show you around later okay?" I say to her.

"Okay, but let me add you first." Silica says, pulling up her menu. Seconds later I receive a friend request from Silica. I click accept.

Then I scroll down to the bottom. That doesn't make sense. I check again. The log out button is gone.

'Hey Silicia, I think there's a glitch on my menu. I can't log out." I say to her.

She does something on her menu, then looks at me, "I don't have one either."

Looking up, everything starts to dissolve into a red hue.

Opening my eyes, I find myself standing in the arena beside Silicia. And probably every other gamer in this world.

Everything is tinted red.

"Rima, do you know whats going on?" Silicia asks with fear.

I smile at her confidently, "I made it to the 9th floor. I'll protect you if it comes to that Silicia. Don't worry."

A man... a floating man appears in the air above all of our heads.

'Attention players, welcome to my world. My name is Kayaba Akihiko. As of this moment, I am the sole person in control of this world. Many of you have noticed, that the log out button is missing from the main menu"

More than half the crowd gasp in shock at his next words, "This is not a defect in the game."

The crowd mutters in confusion.

"I repeat, this is not a defect. It is a feature of Sword Art Online."

"Rima, what is he talking about?" Silicia asks with panic in her voice.

This... this is...

"You cannot log out of SAO yourselves,and no one on the outside can shutdown or remove the NerveGear."

"Silicia, after this, leave and get as much experience as possible. Become strong as you can, okay? And if you ever meet any of the beta testers, tell them you are Rima's friend." I say to her, looking into her eyes.

'I-I will. But Rima, what are you saying?" She asks.

"Should this be attempted, the transmitter in the NerveGear will emit a powerful micro wave destroying your brain and thus your life."

Shock courses through my veins. But I force myself to remain composed.

The crowd objects, yelling.

"Unfortunately several players friends and families have ignored this warning. And have attempted to remove the NerveGear."

I look at my hands and start to the the pixels dissolving. No... NO!

I look to Silica, "He is not lying. I've been disconnected! I'm dying. Silicia, become strong, and survive. And when this is done, tell my father I forgive him."

"Wait! Rima, no!" Silicia cries quietly.

My feet and legs have dissolved, as the rest of me will soon.

"My name is Mari... Tsukino Mari... tell him... please.."

'No, Rima!" Is the last thing I hear, ringing in my ears.

Darkness takes me.

I open my eyes, and see my father for a split second.

Then I am gone.

**-End-**

How did you like it? I wanted to write a story on what it was like to die in the game. One of the people who have been unplugged. I hope you found as much enjoyment in reading it as I did writing it!

_Shiro_


End file.
